


救赎

by mgkeminem



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgkeminem/pseuds/mgkeminem
Summary: 暴力描写非自愿性爱第三人希望大家看的开心





	救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 什么叫泯灭人性不知天论道德的变态，拉莫斯用力甩了甩手腕颇为嫌弃的呸了一声，就算是要用铁链子把他栓起来，好歹一拉块破布垫一下吧，这鬼玩意儿把他关节全磨破了，钝刀子割肉一样的疼。
> 
> 皮靴踏着地板发出沉闷的声响，拉莫斯努力竖起昨晚被巴掌扇成半聋的耳朵“两步，三步，靠！”脚步声顿在隔壁消失了，嘴角还红肿发亮的男人不知死活的咒骂了一声，那变态每天来一次，早搞完早结束，看样子今天享福的是皮克。
> 
> 拉莫斯其实还挺喜欢另一个倒霉鬼的，尤其是他那两条腿，又细又长他妈的还白白嫩嫩。可惜那死变态不懂欣赏品味低俗用两根带了倒刺的软鞭抽的毫无美感可言，不过他眼睛也还不错，蓝汪汪的一捧总是在哭。拉莫斯有点操心皮克万一哪天惹了变态不高兴被刀子剜下来，要是能送给他也行啊。
> 
> 靠在墙边胡思乱想的津津有味，隔壁突然传来东西打碎的声音，连续不停的鞭打声和带着哭腔的尖叫，妈的，吵死了。拉莫斯晃晃悠悠地站起身准备换面墙接着靠，破大点地还没走到一半，上了几层锁的门被猛地推开了。
> 
> 那变态把皮克拖在地上提溜过来，怎么的，这是要玩3P？
> 
> “有事吗？”拉莫斯非常心大的指了指墙角“没事儿我去睡觉了”
> 
> 他刚说完，迎头就是一鞭子。呃....还是湿的，怕不是皮克的血。像是还不解气，横来竖去又抽了好几下才堪堪停住。
> 
> “主人”拉莫斯被抽的半跪在地，咬牙切齿地吐出口血水
> 
> “别让他死了。”变态随手将皮克往地上一甩，头也不回的走了
> 
> “我他妈的只负责给操！又不是医生！”不想再被抽，这次拉莫斯说的只让两个人听得见，恶狠狠的擦把下巴上脏兮兮的血
> 
> 要死不活缩在一旁的男人却很给面子的笑出声，然后很快变成抽痛的吸气。
> 
> 皮克和拉莫斯不一样，他长得更漂亮也更听话，对着那个变着花样折磨自己的变态也能勾勾嘴角笑一笑。所以他倒是不常挨打，顶多也就是几鞭子几巴掌的事，忍一忍装装样子嚎两嗓子，实在不行掉几滴眼泪也能熬过去，打成这样确实少见。
> 
> “喂，还能动吗？”
> 
> “呼...好像不行，他敲了根钉子进去。”皮克歪着头捏了捏自己的腿，用力之大几乎把大腿掐出两道指痕，不过和那些被抽出来，火烧过，刀划开后留下的印记混在一起，也不怎么显眼了。
> 
> “sese，好疼啊，你能唱歌给我听吗？”半真半假撇嘴卖乖，一派装出来的无辜天真
> 
> 不行，开玩笑吗？一分钱不出就想听曲，做梦呢？
> 
> “别那么多废话，没事了就滚去睡觉！”拉莫斯嘴上骂的凶，想了想还是把独自缩在墙边越看越可怜的皮克拽过来，粗鲁无比的往怀里一搂，也不管被压到伤口的人痛到呲牙咧嘴。
> 
> 这破地方没有床，皮克那倒是有。人和人还真是不一样，他们这样的也得分个三六九等。水泥地硬邦邦的硌在腰间磨的每一块骨头都在高声抗议，夜里寒气重四周更是冰凉一片，拉莫斯不由得将人搂得更紧了。
> 
> “你睡了吗，sese？”
> 
> “没有”他习惯睁开眼睛注视黑暗一点点熬过大半夜的光景，再怎么样也比一遍遍从睡梦中惊醒要好的多。
> 
> “那我们聊聊天吧，这里好冷。”
> 
> “早晚会习惯的”拉莫斯带些恶意的瞟了皮克一眼，专挑了伤口捅“你怎么来这的？”
> 
> 身边的人很轻的笑了一下，毛茸茸的胡子在指间穿梭，有点痒“爸爸破产了，欠了几个亿还不上。”
> 
> 拉莫斯相当夸张的笑出声，干巴巴的带上调笑“这么说来，你值几个亿？”
> 
> 皮克也抬起头跟着笑，眼睛都眯在一起了“也不算，还要加上爸爸的一只手和妈妈。”
> 
> 这下轮到拉莫斯先笑不出来了，他试图从那双好看澄澈的蓝眼睛里找到点痛苦悲伤的痕迹，但是没有，能看到的只有嘲讽的笑和自己莫名情绪泛滥的蠢脸。
> 
> 皮克很不在意的摆摆手，小心翼翼地用完好无损的半个屁股支撑自己侧过身，这样他才能看见拉莫斯的脸，好奇探究的瞅了半晌。
> 
> “那你呢，你为什么来？”
> 
> “我自己进来的，别瞪我，鬼骗你！”拉莫斯不确定自己是否应该和皮克谈论这个，他为自己今晚的频频失言颇感头疼
> 
> “那好吧，现在sese可以唱歌了吗？”
> 
> 没人能躲过这双眼睛里流露出的期盼，就连那个该千刀万剐下地狱的变态也会拿不稳鞭子。
> 
> “好吧，就这一次。”压低嗓音刻意放缓的曲调在黑夜里中充当起摇篮曲的作用，盘旋着飘在空中，悄悄的落在耳侧。

暴躁阿水和皮熊的美妙故事

 

什么叫泯灭人性不知天论道德的变态，拉莫斯用力甩了甩手腕颇为嫌弃的呸了一声，就算是要用铁链子把他栓起来，好歹一拉块破布垫一下吧，这鬼玩意儿把他关节全磨破了，钝刀子割肉一样的疼。

皮靴踏着地板发出沉闷的声响，拉莫斯努力竖起昨晚被巴掌扇成半聋的耳朵“两步，三步，靠！”脚步声顿在隔壁消失了，嘴角还红肿发亮的男人不知死活的咒骂了一声，那变态每天来一次，早搞完早结束，看样子今天享福的是皮克。

拉莫斯其实还挺喜欢另一个倒霉鬼的，尤其是他那两条腿，又细又长他妈的还白白嫩嫩。可惜那死变态不懂欣赏品味低俗用两根带了倒刺的软鞭抽的毫无美感可言，不过他眼睛也还不错，蓝汪汪的一捧总是在哭。拉莫斯有点操心皮克万一哪天惹了变态不高兴被刀子剜下来，要是能送给他也行啊。

靠在墙边胡思乱想的津津有味，隔壁突然传来东西打碎的声音，连续不停的鞭打声和带着哭腔的尖叫，妈的，吵死了。拉莫斯晃晃悠悠地站起身准备换面墙接着靠，破大点地还没走到一半，上了几层锁的门被猛地推开了。

那变态把皮克拖在地上提溜过来，怎么的，这是要玩3P？

“有事吗？”拉莫斯非常心大的指了指墙角“没事儿我去睡觉了”

他刚说完，迎头就是一鞭子。呃....还是湿的，怕不是皮克的血。像是还不解气，横来竖去又抽了好几下才堪堪停住。

“主人”拉莫斯被抽的半跪在地，咬牙切齿地吐出口血水

“别让他死了。”变态随手将皮克往地上一甩，头也不回的走了

“我他妈的只负责给操！又不是医生！”不想再被抽，这次拉莫斯说的只让两个人听得见，恶狠狠的擦把下巴上脏兮兮的血

要死不活缩在一旁的男人却很给面子的笑出声，然后很快变成抽痛的吸气。

皮克和拉莫斯不一样，他长得更漂亮也更听话，对着那个变着花样折磨自己的变态也能勾勾嘴角笑一笑。所以他倒是不常挨打，顶多也就是几鞭子几巴掌的事，忍一忍装装样子嚎两嗓子，实在不行掉几滴眼泪也能熬过去，打成这样确实少见。

“喂，还能动吗？”

“呼...好像不行，他敲了根钉子进去。”皮克歪着头捏了捏自己的腿，用力之大几乎把大腿掐出两道指痕，不过和那些被抽出来，火烧过，刀划开后留下的印记混在一起，也不怎么显眼了。

“sese，好疼啊，你能唱歌给我听吗？”半真半假撇嘴卖乖，一派装出来的无辜天真

不行，开玩笑吗？一分钱不出就想听曲，做梦呢？

“别那么多废话，没事了就滚去睡觉！”拉莫斯嘴上骂的凶，想了想还是把独自缩在墙边越看越可怜的皮克拽过来，粗鲁无比的往怀里一搂，也不管被压到伤口的人痛到呲牙咧嘴。

这破地方没有床，皮克那倒是有。人和人还真是不一样，他们这样的也得分个三六九等。水泥地硬邦邦的硌在腰间磨的每一块骨头都在高声抗议，夜里寒气重四周更是冰凉一片，拉莫斯不由得将人搂得更紧了。

“你睡了吗，sese？”

“没有”他习惯睁开眼睛注视黑暗一点点熬过大半夜的光景，再怎么样也比一遍遍从睡梦中惊醒要好的多。

“那我们聊聊天吧，这里好冷。”

“早晚会习惯的”拉莫斯带些恶意的瞟了皮克一眼，专挑了伤口捅“你怎么来这的？”

身边的人很轻的笑了一下，毛茸茸的胡子在指间穿梭，有点痒“爸爸破产了，欠了几个亿还不上。”

拉莫斯相当夸张的笑出声，干巴巴的带上调笑“这么说来，你值几个亿？”

皮克也抬起头跟着笑，眼睛都眯在一起了“也不算，还要加上爸爸的一只手和妈妈。”

这下轮到拉莫斯先笑不出来了，他试图从那双好看澄澈的蓝眼睛里找到点痛苦悲伤的痕迹，但是没有，能看到的只有嘲讽的笑和自己莫名情绪泛滥的蠢脸。

皮克很不在意的摆摆手，小心翼翼地用完好无损的半个屁股支撑自己侧过身，这样他才能看见拉莫斯的脸，好奇探究的瞅了半晌。

“那你呢，你为什么来？”

“我自己进来的，别瞪我，鬼骗你！”拉莫斯不确定自己是否应该和皮克谈论这个，他为自己今晚的频频失言颇感头疼

“那好吧，现在sese可以唱歌了吗？”

没人能躲过这双眼睛里流露出的期盼，就连那个该千刀万剐下地狱的变态也会拿不稳鞭子。

“好吧，就这一次。”压低嗓音刻意放缓的曲调在黑夜里中充当起摇篮曲的作用，盘旋着飘在空中，悄悄的落在耳侧。


End file.
